This invention mainly relates to a solid state chromium-fluorine-lithium (xe2x80x9cCrFLixe2x80x9d) electric battery that can be discharged and recharged repeatedly, and to such an electric battery which may be used for powering electric vehicles, e.g. electric cars.
With a view to reducing pollution to the environment, various researches and studies are being carried out around the world for the development of electric batteries which may be used in place of petrochemical fuel for powering vehicles, e.g. cars. Lead-acid electric cells, nickel-cadmium electric cells, nickel-hydrogen electric cells and sodium-sulfur electric cells may at present be used as electric accumulators for powering vehicles. It is generally believed that lead-acid electric cells and nickel-cadmium electric cells may represent the most commercially and technologically promising and viable candidates as electric accumulators for electric power accumulators. Nonetheless, due to the relatively low energy to weight ratio of these two kinds of electric cells, the lengthy recharging time, and high requirements for maintenance, the development of electric cars has been directly affected.
With the further research and development of power electric batteries, zinc-air electric batteries, lithium ion electric batteries and proton-exchange membrane fuel electric batteries have also been considered to be the best power electric batteries for developing electric cars. However, the internal resistance of zinc-air electric batteries is large, and the technology for the replenishment of zinc ions has yet to be improved to be practical. As to lithium ion electric batteries, due to the deposition of metal cobalt and lithium during repeated charging, there is a risk of fire and explosion. As to proton-exchange membrane fuel electric batteries, such have been thought by some to be the ideal power source for powering electric cars. Nonetheless, there are yet a number of difficulties to be overcome. Various practical and technical problems have also been seriously hindering the development of the electric car industry.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable solid state chromium-fluorine-lithium electric battery. A further object of the present invention is to provide such a battery for use in powering electric vehicles, e.g. electric cars.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a solid state rechargeable electric battery including at least an anode member and at least a cathode member, characterized in that a substantially solid electrolyte is provided between said at least one anode and said at least one cathode and wherein said electrolyte comprises lithium perchlorate, ethylene carbonate and diethyl carbonate. The battery does in one embodiment comprise an electrolyte that essentially consist of the recited components. In another embodiment the electrolyte is a dried product of a mixture of the aforementioned components in a liquid state wherein said electrolyte comprises said components in a relative liquid weight ratio of substantially 1:1:1. In yet another embodiment the electrolyte comprises around 5-10% of the combined total weight of said at least one anode member, said at least one cathode member and said electrolyte.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of forming a solid state rechargeable electric battery, including the steps of (a) providing at least an anode member; (b) providing at least a cathode member; and (c) providing an injectable electrolyte between said at least one anode member and said at least one cathode member; characterized in that said electrolyte is substantially solid when said battery is formed.